The present invention relates generally to an aquarium air valve system and hanger unit for use in providing forced air into an aquarium from an aquarium air pump. More particularly this invention relates to an aquarium air valve system and hanger unit which may be hung over the top edge of an aquarium wall and which may receive air from an aquarium air pump by way of a passage formed by air line tubing, entering at an entry orifice of the valve system, and which may be connected to aquarium accessaries or ornamental items by way of air line tubing communicating with one or more exit orifices from the valve system.
The present invention finds use in providing forced air, from an aquarium air pump, into the water of an aquarium used to house fish. It is suited for general use in providing air for powering a variety of aquarium accessaries and ornamental items by the home aquarium hobbyist, by the researcher in a laboratory setting, by the pet shop operator, or in similar circumstances.
Providing a source of forced air is an essential component in order to maintain fish in an aquarium setting. Forced air, usually provided by an aquarium air pump, is used to provide air bubbles in the aquarium water. The bubbles power aquarium accessaries such as corner filters, under gravel filters, cleaning units, air stones, and the like. Further, air bubbles are used to power movable aquarium ornaments, and for other ornamental purposes both in conjunction with ornamental items, and through a variety of air stones and bubbling devices. Additionally, the forced air bubbles provide essential aeration of the aquarium water. This is necessary in order to provide a suitable habitat for the aquarium fish. In order to assure proper functioning of the air operated accessaries and ornaments it is essential to precisely control the amount of air which is provided to each aquarium item.
Conventionally, air line tubing of about 1/4 inch in diameter is used as the air passageway in aquarium settings. The air line tubing is connected to an outlet orifice of an aquarium air pump. Generally, rather than entering the aquarium directly, the air line tubing passageway is connected to a valve system which divides and controls the air flow. The valve system generally has a valve system body in the form of a hollow square or cylindrical tube. The entry orifice is usually in the form of a hollow projection which is of an outer size allowing for secure fit into the air line tubing. The hollow projecting portion extends from an end wall of the valve system body. The valve system is often provided with more than one exit orifice from the body of the valve system to which individual segments of air line tubing are attached. The exit orifices are generally in the form of hollow projections from the side wall of the valve system body. The individual segments of tubing may be connected to individual aquarium accessaries and ornamental items.
The forced air stream entering the valve system through the entry orifices may be divided between a number of exit orifices so that it exits through each of the exit orifices at proportionally reduced pressure. Further, the valve system is usually provided with a means to control the relative amount of air entering the aquarium through each of the exit orifices so that the air pressure of each outgoing air stream may be precisely controlled, or turned off entirely in order to power the aquarium items.
The means to divide, control and direct the relative amount of air exiting through each of the exit orifices is conventionally in the form of individually controllable valves at each exit orifice of the valve system. The valve control may be hand operated by a knob or a lever bar extending from the hollow projection of the exit orifice or valve body. The knob or lever bar is conventionally attached to a projecting segment which projects into the hollow of the hollow projection or the hollow of the valve body. The projecting segment is formed so that it may block off all or a portion of the hollow of the hollow projection of the exit orifice, based upon the position of the knob or lever bar. The relative amount of blockage of the hollow passageways allows for adjustment and control of the amount of air which can exit through the exit orifice.
The valve systems employed in aquarium aeration uses are customarily mounted on a hanger to form an aquarium air valve system and hanger unit. The hanger conventionally has a U shaped top segment which, when inverted, can hang over the top of an aquarium wall. Conventionally, the U shaped top segment is rigidly formed and the size of the inner portion of the U is prepared in a preset size. The hanger unit ordinarily has an elongated back wall, about two to three inches in length which forms one leg of the U shaped top segment. This positioned outside of the aquarium when in use. A short front lip which contacts the inner side of the aquarium wall when in use forms the other leg of the U shaped top segment. A top wall forms the connecting leg of the U.
The valve system is customarily removably attached to the bottom of the elongated back wall of the hanger in a manner so that the hollow projections of the exit orifices are pointed up, toward the U shaped top segment. This facilitates running air line tubing from the hollow projections of the valve system, up to the top of the aquarium wall, over the top, and then down into the aquarium, paralleling the elongated back wall, top wall, and front lip of the U shaped top segment. Often, the U shaped top segment is provided with grooves, or channels in order to direct and maintain the air line tubing in proper position in order to enter the aquarium from the hollow projection of the valve system exit orifice.
Based upon the above noted arrangement of the exit orifice hollow projections, and the hanger unit, the valve knob or lever bar extend from the valve body in a direction away from the aquarium. Further since the valve system is mounted at the bottom of the elongated back wall of the hanger the valve controls are positioned about two to three inches below the top of the aquarium.
The above described conventional valve system and hanger arrangement presents a variety of problems when used in an aquarium setting. As indicated above, in order to assure proper functioning of aquarium accessaries and ornamental items it is critical to precisely control the amount of air exiting each of the exit orifices of the valve system body. It is often necessary to fine tune the air pressure adjustments in order to maintain suitable functioning. Such adjustments are often difficult with conventional aquarium air valve systems and hanger units. This is because air valve and hanger units are customarily hung over the back wall of the aquarium and it is difficult to reach back behind the aquarium to get to the valve controls which are positioned well below the top of the aquarium wall. Also, since the valve controls are out of sight, it is difficult to determine the air flow setting of the control. This problem is compounded when the aquarium is placed next to a wall or other solid structure, or inside a cabinet or case, providing little room to maneuver the valve controls.
Additionally, aquariums generally have top frames covering over the top of the aquarium walls. These frames vary in size (thickness) depending upon the size of the aquarium and manufacturer. Since the U shaped top segment of the hanger is conventionally in rigid form the length of the top wall cannot be adjusted to properly and securely fit over the top frame of different types of aquarium. This problem is often compounded when the aquarium air valve system and hanger unit is placed upon a tank having a three dimensional decorative background attached to the back wall of the aquarium. Further, since the aquarium air valve system and hanger unit are positioned at the top of an aquarium containing bubbling water mineral deposits and debris often accumulate at the top of the unit creating an undesirable appearance and adverse operation of the valve controls.
The present invention was developed in order to overcome the above noted drawbacks which have long been known to plague the conventional aquarium air valve and hanger units. The present invention provides easy manipulation of the valve controls, and allows the user to see the control setting. It therefore eliminates fumbling and guessing behind the aquarium to adjust hard to reach valve controls. Further, the present invention allows for proper fit of the hanger unit over the top of the aquarium wall, and provides protection against, and ease of cleaning of built up mineral and debris deposits on the aquarium air valve system and hanger unit.